


Stories For Another Day

by generalsleepy



Series: Tumblr POTO Prompts [6]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 09:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14829959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/pseuds/generalsleepy
Summary: Raoul and the Daroga compare scars.





	Stories For Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> For the prompt "a kiss on a scar," courtesy of my #1 Daraoulga shipmate ConvenientAlias on Tumblr.

Raoul watched as Hamid gently ran his knuckles over the bumpy white scar on Raoul’s forearm.

“That one was my own fault,” he explained. “I lost control of a rope on my first ship. Dumb mistake. Everyone gave me about an hour between cutting myself and getting it bandaged before they started giving me guff.”

“Hm.” He smiled, then bent down to kiss the scar.

“I fell off a wall when I was around fifteen,” he explained when Hamid reached the notch on his wrist. “Well, that one I don’t blame myself for as much. Another boy pushed me.”

Hamid frowned. “Why?”

Raoul shrugged. “I was teased often as a child. I suppose it was because I always looked young for my age.”

“I’m sorry.”

He shrugged again. “It... I suppose it was what is was.” He smiled. “In any case, now I’m here. I can’t imagine that any of the boys who used to tease me are happier at this exact moment than I am.” He ran his fingers through Hamid’s curls.

Hamid smiled, then pulled Raoul’s hand to his lips to kiss the little scar.

His stomach twisted when Hamid brushed the curved mark on his hip. “When I was a child, my father…” He couldn’t say anything more. He remembered the crack of the belt, the thud of the buckle.

Hamid kissed Raoul’s palm. “I love you,” he murmured. He moved down Raoul’s side, then kissed the scar.

_You little brat!_

_Stop crying! Stop crying like a little girl!_

“I love you.”

“I love you,” he told Hamid. He touched a short, thick scar on top of his shoulder, a shade lighter than his dark skin.

“Fell off a horse. My own foolish mistake.” He moved back up to lay beside Raoul. His smile was both charming and adorably sheepish. “I was trying to impress a handsome fellow rider.”

Raoul couldn’t help but laugh, if only for the novelty of seeing that rare look of embarrassment. He kissed the scar.

He touched the longer, thinner scar across his upper arm.

“A near miss with a knife.”

“In Mazanderan?”

“Yes. A criminal who was much quicker with a blade than I gave him credit for. It seems only fair that I have my equivalent of your seafaring adventures.”

“Your adventures seem far more dangerous than mine.”

“Mine were at least on dry land. I’ll take that any day, no matter how many knives.”

Hamid had been clear that he was not a fan of traversing open water. This hardened policeman had spent his journey to France below decks wallowing in nausea and anxiety.

Raoul kissed the knife scar. “You are very brave, Daroga.”

“As are you, my darling Lieutenant.”

He touched a raised circular mark the size of a small coin on his side.

Hamid’s eyes grew distant. “That was… a mistake. A very serious misjudgment of mine.” He clearly didn’t want to go into more detail, at least not now.

There were times for delving into those dark, unspoken corners of their lives. In many ways, they were the only other people they could make those journeys with. For now, though, they were only touching the surfaces. That was enough.

“I love you.” Raoul kissed the scar, his lips lingering there.

Hamid stroked Raoul’s hair. "I love you, Raoul.” he said softly.

He gathered Raoul up in his arms and held him close. Their lips met, and their bodies tangled, skin against skin, scar against scar, past against past.


End file.
